


Ignorance Is Bliss

by je_suis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, It's a really fluffy fic okay, M/M, Secret Relationship, enjoy muthafuckas, first fic on AO3, i hope you're happy, jealous!Sam, oblivious!Cas, protective!Dean, sort of, this is like the therapy after reading one of Ana's fics, this is so fluffy it's a cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je_suis/pseuds/je_suis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stared at Dean then back to the ex-angel in a burnt trench coat. He noticed his brothers posture and the way his body moved to cover the ever unknowing Cas. </p><p>He tended to forget that his older brother was overprotective; but it had been so long that he had forgotten about that default setting in Dean, the way he thought the world needed to rest on his shoulders. Sam realized he missed that, how he used to be the one Dean protected</p><p>He also missed the way he used to not notice the smell of sex and he wished to unsee the condom on the floor. </p><p>Ignorance is bliss.  </p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Sam is jealous of the person that gets Dean's attention so often, meanwhile Dean and Cas aren't very discreet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance Is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry for @queen_mycroft on Wattpad's, competition. This is probably the only fluff entry too, but hey, angst just isn't my style, brah.

Sam stared at Dean then back to the ex-angel in a burnt trench coat. He noticed his brothers posture and the way his body moved to cover the ever unknowing Cas. 

He tended to forget that his older brother was overprotective; but it had been so long that he had forgotten about that default setting in Dean, the way he thought the world needed to rest on his shoulders. Sam realized he missed that, how he used to be the one Dean protected

He also missed the way he used to not notice the smell of sex and he wished to unsee the condom on the floor. 

Ignorance is bliss. 

* * *

It was nice when the world decided that causing problems for them was getting boring. Sam knew the instant things settled and didn't stir up again, that things got normal for them. That there wasn't going to be anymore hunts or supernatural things that wanted them dead. 

Situating to a normal life after the empire in heaven fell was almost as hard as fighting a cannibal. It was hectic and difficult because to look behind your back and for there not to be a monster was mindboggling. They were the Winchester's and soon their name would become a legend. 

And that hurt.

However, it seemed life moved on and they were forced to, as well. 

Sam never realized how dependent he was on all the action from hunting, how he constantly needed the thrill and adrenaline. So, as he looked for jobs it seemed nothing piqued his interest. Everything was just so. . . domestic. Then the opportunity arise to get the thrill and still be on the right side of the law. 

It turned out that having a criminal record did not help you get into the secret service. But no one could deny that he was smart and skilled, so even through all the robberies and murders, he got the job. It was hilarious how many criminal – ex-criminals – were in charge of guarding the president. 

Sam lugged up the stairs, going up to his generic apartment in his generic apartment complex where he'd watch generic TV. Sam almost wished that Dean was here with watching porn, just to feel normal. At least their normal. 

* * *

He tapped at his laptop, clicking on photos of his friends', because he finally had friends again that weren't going to either, a) try to kill him, b) end up a supernatural or, c) be killed. It was then that he noticed something. Something odd. Sam stared at the photo, no, he glared at it, observed it. 

There was Dean his brother smiling and with a beer in his hand, his arm slung over Castiel's shoulders. There was really nothing wrong with it until you looked at their hands. Their hands were loosely intertwined, shy but subtle. It was obvious that Sam got left out of a lot more than he thought he was. 

* * * 

Sam was heading over to the firing range when his phone buzzed. He picked it up in one swift movement, not bothering to check caller ID. "Hey."

"Hey, Sasquatch," Dean spoke on the other end, his voice sounded gruff. "How's life on Congress's good side?"

Sam chuckled, "You're an idiot."

"No, I am poorly educated."

"Touché."

"Listen up, little brother, why don't you come over next week and we'll have a drink." Sam wondered if Dean ever learned how to ask. He always barked orders and demanded, so Sam doesn't think he ever did. But he was trying. "I have the good beer."

"I'll come."

* * * 

It took one week for more signs of to show up, signs insinuating Dean was in a relationship with Castiel. 

First, it was when he'd called Dean to see if he wanted to go to the shooting range with him and Cas answered saying Dean was a bit busy, moaned, then hung up. Second, Dean came over to his apartment and couldn't sit down because his butt hurt. 

But it was the last time that a sign showed itself that made Sam reevaluate everything. 

He had been finishing up his close combat training when his phone rang loudly in the gym. Everyone groaned and complained that there was a strict no cellphone policy. He grabbed his bag and headed to the locker room for clean up. His phone kept insistently ringing and he could feel it bounce around in his brain. 

He rolled his eyes and pulled it out, his phone was blowing up with notifications. They were all the same thing: Dean Winchester (brother) has been tagged in a photo. Sam tapped on it, seeing all the pictures his brother was in. His brother and Cas.

The photos were in stages. Each image was basically each step towards drunken-dom for the two. Dean took longer to have serious signs of drunk, but Cas had already had a shitface by picture five. He laughed at the first one was shots, and the second was Cas's reaction to it (apparently it was his first time with Fireball Vodka) and his faced was scrunched up in a pout. But it seemed that with every drink, the couple got more tactile,they could resist each other less. 

Sam coughed at the last one, not because it was lewd or racy or even funny. In the picture Dean was sitting down, sitting on a bar stool his gaze fixed on Castiel, who was dancing in the middle of the bar in a group. His brother's eyes held so much passion, even more determination, and most of all love. Sam hadn't see that look in a long time. 

Something changed. 

* * *

Sam was cleaning his kitchen because Dean attempted to make dinner for a dinner of friends. Needless to say it didn't end well. Sam still shivered everytime he saw baking powder. It was a bad, bad accident that he would never let happen again. 

He noticed that his brother left his cellphone. Sam groaned because his brother needed it and it was here. In his place. Meaning he had to drive down to Dean's and drop it off. Hence, he had to work.  
He frowned as he grabbed his keys on the way to the door. 

 

He let himself in to Dean's apartment. His brother's car was in the park so he should be there. Sam jumped when a loud crash sounded from the kitchen – shattered glass – and he could hear a loud thud. He whipped out his gun, panicking. 

Were the Supernaturals back to get them? Were they lured into a false sense of security? Sam hoped not, he liked the life he had come to achieve. Was Dean in trouble or was he safe? 

He turned the corner to the kitchen, pointing the gun into the room in general. Cas was looking at his trench coat – apparently, he really liked trench coats, so he had an array of them – like it wasn't on fire. His trench coat was little a flame and Cas was just standing there looking at it. Sam could've cried in relief. 

"Jesus, Cas, take off the damned coat and put it in the sink." Sam hollered, watching as the fire just started spreading. "Cas!"

Castiel looked at him with a sad face, but he slowly started to take off the trench coat. "Dean's upset with me." Cas shoved it into the sink and put on the water. "I am still learning the principles of human emotion. They are so all complicated and intriguing but I cannot understand it completely yet."

Sam sighed, "What did he say before he left?"

"He hates non-accepting assholes that don't know that he's in love."

"What?"

"He was referring it to me, Sam. I don't know what to do, it seems I have failed at being human.."

The door to the apartment slammed open and closed as Dean yelled, "Cas, I'm sorry for what I said, we are just getting used to thi- Oh, shit."

"Hey, jerk." Sam chirped. "You got some explaining to do."

 

That's how Sam ended up noticing that there was a used condom on the floor, and bottle of lube peeking out from under the couch, and that yeah, Dean and Cas were a "thing."

 

.end


End file.
